roversefandomcom-20200215-history
Vaction
Overview Vaction is one of many under the Ninazu Collective's hegemony, acting as a sub faction swearing to help and aid Ninazu if need be by their vassalisation agreement. Species Origin Millions of years ago before modern Gremithians walked the vast deserts of Korjin, our single celled ancestors were conceived within the womb of the Space Snockoid Supremacy, or SSS for short, they were to be the backbone in the armed forces of the SSS, as well as its technological powerhouse in which new ideas were to flourish with great wonder. These single celled organisms would be the predecessors to all life on Korjin. At some point during a routine operation to transport the ancient goo to the next Snockoid Bio lab, our ancestors were misplaced on a tidally locked barren world. For most life throughout of cosmos this would be the end, but for the hardy slop it was, the was no mere challenge, adapting quickly and over the generations snowballing towards the creation and evolution of the modern day Gremithian. Ancient History After roughly 2 million years of rapid evolution and development of life on Korjin, the world had become bountiful with ravenous predators, almost anything on Korjin was out there to eat you, and with no wood to make conventional tools with fighting off these brutal beasts was extremely difficult. Lore/History Quick and resourceful Modern Gremithians would soon substitute bone ripped from the carcasses of long past beasts as clubs and primitive spears tearing and mashing away at tissue. Their early life mirrors their later history as a time filled to the brim with bloodshed and violence. At the time Gremithians had not lived anywhere else but the equator as most if not all creatures of Korjin resided there where it wasn't too cold or too hot. Naturally there is no water on Korjin, so Gremithians rely on the blood of the fallen whether it be their own or of others, drinking is not the only use for such a resource, if combined with soil and left in the sun for long enough it can be used to create bricks for homes and or for fortresses, sadly it only happens to work with the blood their own kin. Wars over blood became a rising problem through out of wastes, some historians deem this as the period to which we first tasted the flesh of our kin or kind, giving us an idea of where our racial hate may have came from. The First Unification Period Roughly a thousand years after their inception, two races would emerge from the warring masses locking eyes and banding together in hopes to form a more wholesome culture, this would be known as "The First Unification Period" in which the two new races came together to form the East West Coalition or EWC for short. For years onward their people would bring many new technologies to the wastes of their world. Chemistry, Astronomy, Physics, and many more would add to the stockpile. It was a brand new era for their people. Yet, some would drift and be outcasted for their violent intents and aggressive nature wondering the wastes and adapting to ever growing harsh environments near the poles of Korjin. Within only a few hundred years the inception two new races would rise from the scorched deserts and barren cold wastes of the polar hemispheres on their planet, Those of the North, and those of the South. Both were fairly new yet adapted and learned quickly, after years of infighting their eyes would turn to Cyloxisis, the equator of Korjin, lusted for the great technologies of the EWC they'd ready themselves for the long haul drafting their kin in preparation for the long awaited siege and insurgence of the EWC and their people, it was only a matter of time. The Great Collide Both Northern and Southern sides knew of the wonders and technologies the Coalition held within their borders, and soon enough after much preparation a long lusting journey would unfold as both opposite hemispheres raced one another unaware of each other. Armed with primitive hammers and rifles, it was certain to be an uphill battle of which none had ever seen at the time. Under the command of Zire Kar'duun Southerner forces, once upon reaching the outskirts of coalition territory, would set up camp fortifying their position in case things turned south quite literally, and with Zire Jardag and his armies on the horizon it would be a clear and brutal pincer. Unlike Zire Kar'duun, Zire Jardag wasn't going to give EWC forces a chance to spot them. As they grew closer, nearby Coalition forces would spot the wave of Northern warriors exchanging small bursts of fire quickly devolving into storm of hellfire. Artillery and weapon discharge could be heard from thousands of miles away as Cyloxisis for the first time lit up as its ancient dunes were soaked in entrails. Luckily the EWC had not noticed the Southern camp, even going as far to leave their southern borders to help out with the Northern swarm giving Kar'duun and his men an opening. It was clear what was going to happen next as town after town; men, women, and children all fell to the hands of Southern warriors as genocide swept the later to be stained wastes. Northern forces would finally break through the Coalition wall, unleashing a hate infused hurricane of brutal acts and harsh slaughter unleashing the inner Gremithian within them. Carving their ways to the center a revelation would unfold, Both the Northern and Southern armies would be halted by one another with no previous recollection of their existence and with the understanding of their almost completely equal power a great clash would take place over the ruins and burning cities of the Coalition. Soon after the EWC would collapse once again bringing conflict back to the sands of Korjin. The clash would still continue onward in small skirmishes dotting Cyloxisis as Northern forces attempt to reclaim dominance over the Species but for the time being the South would reign supreme. The First Pre-Incursion Roughly One thousand years after the events of The Great Collide, a force known as the "Yecian Armada", a sub faction of the SSS belonging to their Union branch or SSSU, made contact with the people of Korjin after a long journey back to what would soon be found to be their old home world. It was no peaceful greeting as the moment they made touch down they had instantly made a declaration of war against Korjin's current inhabitants. It was a clear incursion and invasion of their homeland but it was not met with no resistance, the full fury of a people with fire still within their hearts raged on as blow after blow brought down the technologically advanced intruders using their own tech against them. Hour by hour, foot hold after foot hold they anchored their feet bashing away at the tiny invaders. Most know this as The First Pre-Incursion, but those who invaded and failed know it as "The Great Mess Up". Species/Biology Gremithians are a strong bruting bunch, with darkened reddish purple skin tougher then graphene yet flexible like putty. With their skin being so dense and tough hammers are a common weapon to inflict blunt damage as piercing the skin is only achievable with special rifles and weapons usually of their own origin. Hemispheric racial ethnicity also happens to contribute to skin behavior, but also to the adaptions that said races attains such as the high resistance to extreme heat in the northern poles and the opposite in the southern poles, as well as Easterners larger lungs allowing them to breath in areas where the air require is in low density, or of the West in which their bodies can undergo harsh punishment from extreme pressure. This can also effect behavior as Northern Gremithians tend to be far more predatorial in nature than the other three ancestral races and tend to be the main driving force of modern insurgencies. Bone structure is different as well, as gaps in the bone divided by spongy tissue allows for hard impacts, yet the whole body acts as a suspension spring physically recoiling after blows and long falls and is considered the main reason for their strange walk cycle. Their internals are about as strange as their skeletal system unique to their species the brain is located in the left side of the chest as the head acts as a central sensory system devoting to the detection of local animals, targets and so on allowing them to see in every wavelength as well as being able to manipulate their sensory structure to single out specific light wave lengths as wells as devote to nigh vision and several other senses, this also allows for the the manipulation of the brain in terms of genetic circuitry in terms of being able to allow their tongue to taste the location of others as well as for hearing, over all they are what some know as "Super Predators" a pumped up version of an apex predator dominating their surroundings. Yet, even with all that power they still have a very vulnerable spot on their body, the neck. The neck especially that of the upper middle is the main location for their heart, an unfortunate location yet a hard to hit spot as getting close is already a challenge, they are a force to be reckoned with and they have the history to show it. The life span of the average Gremithian is roughly 1000 years, yet despite this large and lengthy time span Gremithian birthed kin mature at astonishing rates, some maturing within only the first 10 years whilst others require 20 or 30. Whilst it takes almost no time to fully mature growing old is not common as many die before their term is up, even if they were to grow older lets say roughly 999 years old, almost no changes to the outside skin or body would change appearance giving them an edge. Culture and Customs Culture in Gremithian society is very dirty and very gritty, its a mix match of "how many ways can we increase the population" to "ah yes nothing like a late day Genocide". The following will go through their brute like warrior culture of warfare and bloodshed along side a multitude of body modification in the general sense. Hemispheric Domestic Identification It is common for Gremithians of whom belong to one of the 4 hemispheres to wear rings or carve purposeful scars into their chests or arms to signify who they belong to, this is also a way of knowing what rank one is in the Gremithian armed forces, but as for civilian life is some what different as civilians typically will use tattoos as a means of showing their heritage or standing. Children are quite the commonly known to wear tattoos to signify their standing with their much older and wiser legionnaires fighting across the multiple fronts of Vaction, almost like getting a tattoo of your favorite super hero or idol. Yet only among Southerners does this trait exist both in adolescence but also in adult hood, the same can be said for Northern Gremithians using piercings and rings to show their gratitude but also to look rather dapper to attract females or males. Gremithian Attractions Like most species Gremithians have their own way of looking good, if a male wants to attract a female they'll usually get rings or tattoos, but the most effective way of attracting a mate is by being scarred, whether it be on the field of battle or just by something minor. Scary and beat up is attractive as it shows you've got quite a lot on your belt. Technology In what seemed as little time at all, Gremithians managed to gain FTL capabilities within around 3000 years since their dawn. This was due to the reverse engineering of foreign ships left behind after the first great incursion. Ground Weaponry Legionnaires within Vaction like other factions have a standard weapon and side arm, but unlike the other factions its technology hybridizes FTL technology along with combustion projectile technology. This creates a deadly combination as a port on the gun usually where most other weapons have clips funnels matter from a terrestrial dimension lower then our own, eventually creating ammunition for the gun to then fire. With the usage of Micro factories and production legionnaires don't have to reload every minute or so, rather, are able to fire until the gun melts from the intense heat created from both funneling and firing the weapon. Of course this is no bottomless clip per say, as each rifle has a standard amount of energy before it needs to be charged again. Whilst a complex gun can make it harder to mass produce, sized up scaling of the gun's inner micro factory can be used to instantly put together such a weapon as the JVX-13 'lance'. Within time weapons such as the SV series of gun would enter service and would in fact improve the likely hood of survival for many legionnaires down the road, light and more compact these guns would act like assault rifles but be mushed to resemble a classic handgun. Whilst they could be held with both hands for a steadier aim and trigger finger, most legionnaires would hold them like pistols often using them akimbo in close range combat situations. These guns were small and short barreled but were shot out of their host gun reaching speeds closing in on the speed of light. By the time the SV-12 was introduced; the once 3 barreled hand cannon would acquire a 4th barrel and shoot far faster then its predecessors it didn't matter how big the round was as long as it was slung at such speeds it would act as an interstellar hammer piercing armor like a hole puncher through paper. FTL (WIP) Vaction Vehicle list Vehicle Terminology You may see the usage of both series and classes as well as a lot of "CT", there is all a reason for this. Mainly for fighters in the early parts of industrialization and modernization of the Vaction space navy gave rise to a need to be able to identify and create specific lines of ships based on what was originally engine design. This would all change when the production of newer capitals such as corvettes and destroyers became a need in order to modernize the more grotesque parts of their navy. * Series Series are typically used to identify ships by engine type specifically and only for fighters and bomber variants and types, this makes understanding when the ship was originally introduced easier but also how it was put together making switching out broken or older parts an easier fix. * Sub-Series Sub-Series as the name claims is a substitute or off branching series of ships with a similar engine design but the usage or reformation of the design is far different, for example the Lunn'tolkk takes the engine of a dal'jvikk series and bases a good portion of the ship around that main focal point making it insanely fast. Whilst a newer form of this sub series is in the works and changes the layout of the design it doesn't completely comply as its own Sub-Series. * Class Class is a bit different from classic series type ships. Classes are idenified by the over all shape of the ship like how most Dyyrkin class ships have a gap in the center of the forward bow. Since capitals in terms of vaction design have a unified engine structure being a solid block of energy and thrust this makes the series identification far harder to distinguish ships in this case. * Sub-Class Sub-Classes are like Sub-Series, they're typically the bootleg or knock off version of the main class design, and make production for the ship industry a hell of a lot easier. * CT CT or Chieftain's Treads is commonly put in front of civilian or military ground vehicles as a means of letting you know who made the vehicle and how much up to quality it is. Chieftain's Treads is a well known and well established production company and or corporation swimming with cash from the war efforts and need for more ground vehicles. From tanks to bikes Chieftain's Treads has your back! * CTS Whilst CT stands for Chieftain's Treads, CTS stands for the same thing only difference being the S meaning Southern. The point of this is that CT has a sub producer in their company which produces tanks and other industrial vehicles with a much darker layout typically for night combat or what not. They need money just as much as good ol' CT so in honor of their work CT slaps an S on the end to send them good company for business. The Ships below are now considered 2nd generation, a 3rd generation is yet to be added here soon. 2nd Generation V Fighters and Bombers * Dal'Jvorn sub-series Lunn'tolk "Gatekeeper" (Light Fighter) * Dal'jvikk series Tolk "Injector" (Fighter) * Dal'jvikk series "Drummer" (Bomber) * Dal'jvikk series "Lurker" (Scout) Corvettes * Dyyrkin class "Swatter" (PD) * Arkynis class Gunboat "Ark" (basic corvette) * Drakin sub-class Cargo Corvette "Box Car" (Cargo hauler) * Drakin sub-class Corvette "Juggernaut" (Anti capital/Corvette) * Dyyrkin class Missile corvette "Kobold" (Anti capital) Support Ships / Special * Cal'kun class Light Utility Frigate (Refuel and repair on the go) Frigates * Dyyrkin class Gun Frigate "The Draugr" (Anti Capital) * Dyyrkin class Missile Frigate "Bruiser" (Anti anything really...) Destroyers * Dyyrkin class Destroyer (its a destroyer...) Civilian Vehicles * CT TSK-2A * CT TSK-1A * CT MotorTread * CT MotorTread S (for smoll boys like humans and others under Gremithian scales) Troop Transport * CT "Garthyyle" Light Troop Transport * Dal'jvikk series "Keeper" (Drop ship) Armored vehicles * CT Hydrin Light Tank * CTS Kal'kulkk Medium Tank Category:Factions